The embodiments described herein relate to a passenger airbag, which is filled with gas during an emergency situation such as, for example, a frontal or side impact. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate to a passenger airbag incorporating a divider which separates an interior of the airbag into a plurality of chambers, and an inter-chamber venting system for controlling gas flow between the chambers.
Upon activation of a vehicle airbag system, an inflation gas typically enters a first chamber of a vehicle passenger airbag, then proceeds into one or more additional chambers which are in fluid communication with the first chamber. In certain scenarios, it is desirable to restrict backflow of gases from a second chamber into the first chamber from which the second chamber was filled. This aids in maintaining pressure in the second chamber during passenger contact with the portion of the airbag exterior of the second chamber, thereby helping to cushion the passenger for a relatively longer period of time. The gas flow control mechanism should enable rapid filling of the second chamber (and any other chambers) from the first chamber. In addition, in order to maintain pressure in the second chamber, the gas flow control mechanism should also rapidly respond to a gas backflow condition or reverse pressure differential tending to force gases back into the first chamber, by acting to restrict the backflow to the desired degree.
In view of these requirements, an ongoing need exists for improved methods and mechanisms for controlling gas flow between the chambers of an airbag.